


Blood bond Request Book

by DELIA37292



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Vampires, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DELIA37292/pseuds/DELIA37292
Summary: Since it takes time for me to fully be happy with the next chapter of blood bond I figured I'd do this to balance out the wait.





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are now open. Comment down below! 

Goodbye for now!!!! ❤️💜💙


	2. Angelica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright first part of the second request is up! In the process of finishing up Thomas's part. Anyway till next time!

Eighteen year old Angelica Schuyler was reaching her breaking point figuratively and literally. Her father was being ridiculous she was a adult officially he doesn't get to just boss her around like she's a child. 'Dose he really care for me that little that he would make me be in charge of the family business even if it makes me miserable?' She questioned. For the two children he did have her younger sisters Eliza age 16 and Peggy age 14 she was the one that actually raised them when their mother died. Where was he, oh yeah drinking another six pack of beer and screaming at his scared 7 and 4 year old daughters at the time. She often took the brunt of her father's wrath. 

....Let's just say nine year old Angelica Schuyler quickly learned her way with coverup. 

She sighs a little as she is sitting at her vanity in her room getting ready for her last few days of high school. Her mother had always been so kind and sweet, she was the one that sparked her love of English. When most little girls were being told stories of Cinderella or Snow White. Angelica was hearing the stories of King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere. Or about another one of the Count of Monte Cristo's plans to try and get out of his dire circumstances. That's what she wants to do with her life! Enlighten other people about the beauty of stories and the written language as a whole. Not be stuck in a boardroom having to always prove herself to men. She knows her own value! 

And if her father had any spark of love for his daughter left in his cold black heart he'll let her go so she can be happy. 'I'll tell him tonight' she thought with a rush of bravery in her veins.


End file.
